An Angel's Gift
by ms.evil
Summary: This fic is dedicated to purple azures since she gave me a fic for my b-day. Now on with the summary... Tomoyo reflects on painful memories while freezing. An old friend come to help, but fails. Now it's a year later and... *one-shot*


This fic is dedicated to purple azures since she gave me a fic for my b- day. So if this sucks it sucks if you like it you like it, just review so I know.  
  
DISClAIMER:I don't own any of these characters, but the plot is all mine!  
  
An Angel's Gift  
  
by ms.evil  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo gazed back down as a lacy piece of snow fell onto her pale skin. Watching it melt against the warmth of her hand she suddenly realized how cold it had gotten. An icy cold breeze blew about her causing ebony locks to whip about her face. She shivered, then looked over at her bare arms to see small goosebumps appearing.  
  
She was only wearing a white shirt with ruffled edges and khakis, but it didn't matter what she was wearing or if she froze to death, she was not about to go home. There was nothing there for her anyway. Tomoyo looked up at her blank surroundings and sighed, did she ever have a purpose in this world? Her lips curved into a weak smile, no, of course not.  
  
It was obvious that if she had never been born, her mother would've given Sakura everything. Tomoyo saw the way her mother looked at her best friend, her eyes showed more kindness and warmth then she had ever seen. Tomoyo knew her mother loved Sakura it the way she had loved Sakura's mother. Plus, she was never home, leaving her with her bodyguards, maids, and a broken heart.  
  
A stronger wind blew, causing the swing she was sitting on to rock back and forth. Her amethyst eyes grew cold and glassy as more memories of her past were unearthed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Isn't it great Tomoyo-chan! Syaoran asked me to marry him!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Yes, of course it's great Sakura. You're marrying the man of your dreams," she said.  
  
"I'm so happy! And after the wedding, I'm going to go to Hong Kong to live with him! Oh Tomoyo, you have to come to the wedding, and you can even make my wedding dress if you want!"  
  
"No Sakura, I think after me dressing you up in all my costumes, it would be a change if you just went out to go buy a wedding dress," Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura stopped smiling, "Is there something wrong Tomoyo? You've always dreamed of making my wedding dress," she said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
A stinging pain went through Tomoyo's eyes, but her smile stayed in place, "No, there's nothing wrong. I wish you and Li-kun the best of wishes. You two are going to be happy for the rest of your lives."  
  
"Tomoyo."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A soft tear slid off of Tomoyo's eyelash and landed on her knee. Sakura had left her, Li-kun too. Her love for Sakura never changed, at least, not until the wedding. After seeing Sakura's eyes so happy and her smile full of rejoice, all Tomoyo knew was that she would never be in Sakura's heart the way she wanted to be. She would never be loved, the way she wanted to be.  
  
Nobody loved her, no one. If she had never been born, everything would've been the same. Sakura would still find the Clow Cards, Li-kun would've still come from Hong Kong, and Hiiragizawa-kun would have still came with Ruby Moon and Spinal Sun to help Sakura change the cards. The only difference she made, was Sakura's clothes, and the top grades in the class.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Look at her, struting around this school like she owns the place, it makes me sick," a girl whispered to her iggnorant friends.  
  
Tomoyo started walking faster. "She has the top grades in all her classes, teachers pet," another girl gossiped.  
  
"What a stuck-up rich girl, she probably thinks that we're all just her lowly peasants."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes started to tear and water as she started running. "Hey Daidouji-san, where are you going?"  
  
Tomoyo stopped running to look behind her, "Oh, hi Hiiragizawa-kun, how are you," Tomoyo said, clutching her books tight to her chest and putting on a smile that did not reach her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, and you?" he asked, pulling books out of his locker.  
  
"Great," she answered.  
  
"You don't look great, your eyes are all red," he said, turning towrds her and seeing right through her fake smile.  
  
Tomoyo wiped at the dry tears, "Really it's nothing," she said softly. As he looked at her Tomoyo felt as if he could see right through her, right through every fake emotion and mask she put on.  
  
Eriol put a hand on her shoulder, "You can tell me, we're friends right?"  
  
Tomoyo pushed it off, "I'm sorry, but you're mistaken." She then walked into the music room where she could be alone, all alone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
And Hiiragizawa-kun, he left too, left with Mizuki-sensei back to England. Her mother was in Russia and Yuikito and Touya-san had both gone to America for collage.  
  
Frost had begun to layer against Tomoyo's ebony tresses, she clutched the iron chains of the swing tighter. No one was around anymore, no one. Her hands started to sting from the frozen chains and soon she couldn't even feel them anymore.  
  
"I might as well just die out here," she said to herself while staring at her red hands.  
  
"Daidouji-san!"  
  
Tomoyo didn't bother to look up, but then again she didn't have to.  
  
"What are you doing here Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked quietly.  
  
"You can get really sick out here, come on, I'll take you home," he offered.  
  
"I don't need your pity Hiirgizawa-kun," Tomoyo snapped.  
  
"But everyone must be so worried about you," Eriol said, kneeling down to catch her gaze.  
  
She looked away, "No, you're wrong, no one cares. No one is around to care, it would be better if you just left me here to die," she said.  
  
"I care Daidouji-san, I won't let you do this to yourself," he said, his voice getting more serious.  
  
Tomoyo glared at him, "Don't lie, I know you're lying. You couldn't care less if I died, we were never even friends."  
  
"What are you doing out here anyway?" he asked.  
  
"What are you doing here, back in Japan?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"That's not important," he answered.  
  
"And that's my answer to your question, it's not important."  
  
"Of course it's important! Daidouji, you can really die out here!" he exclaimed.  
  
A crack was heard throughout the park. She couldn't feel her skin against his, she was too numb, but she could feel the anger brewing within.  
  
"You liar! You're just being the gentleman you always were, you don't care about anything or anyone!" she screamed, "All you care about is Sakura and your precious Mizuki-sensei and nothing else! So stop being so polite and just do what you want to do, leave." The last part was almost unhearable.  
  
Eriol's gloved hands held onto Tomoyo's arms, "Why are you doing this? People do care, everyone cares about you Daidouji-san, you're treasured in everyone's hearts," he said.  
  
She pushed his hand away, just as she had done all those many years ago.  
  
"Then why did they leave? If they cared they would've stayed, but they didn't, did they?"  
  
"Stop being so stubborn Daidouji-san!"  
  
"No! Because for once I am right and you are wrong Hiiragizawa-kun! No one cares, I have no part in this world, no meaning."  
  
"But if it wasn't for you, Li would've never confessed his love for Sakura!" Eriol reasoned.  
  
"All I did was to help them along the way, he would've confessed on his own without me, I just speeded things up. Hiiragizawa-kun, I'm just a nuisence to everybody, and you know it," Tomoyo said, her tears started to come out faster.  
  
"But you helped Sakura change a card."  
  
"No, you captured me and used me. That was you Hiiragizawa."  
  
"You can be so blind to the love around you Tomoyo! Everyone cares, I care." He had not meant to use her first name, it just slipped out. But he was so angry with her at that moment he didn't notice.  
  
"Lies, all lies," Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"I love you," he said, tucking a curl behind her ear.  
  
"No, you love Mizuki-sensei."  
  
Eriol's forehead furrowed. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and shook her, "No, I love you! You! God damnit!" he yelled, "You don't know, just let me explain what had happened!"  
  
"I don't need to know your excuses, I don't need to anything about you!"  
  
Tomoyo pushed his hands off of her and stood up, her eyes gave him a steel cold glare, "I don't need your love. I don't need anything, not that anyone would give me any love or anything that I've ever wanted. You're just lying, I know you are!" She then ran away from the park, from him and the love he had offered.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo suddenly sat up, she was panting and beads of sweat slid down her skin. It was the same dream, the same memory.  
  
She walked over to the window and opened it. The light of the moon dripped in over her. And it was then, a year later that she had realized. Eriol had offered her a gift, a gift of love. A gift only someone with pure intentions would give.  
  
It was that night, that day, that month, and that year had she realized. . .  
  
She had turned down the gift of an angel. A gift like no other.  
  
Tomoyo went over to the phone sitting on her desk. Her hand quivered a little, but she finally got to it. She put it to her ear, and dialed slowly.  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
"Hi, is this Eriol Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
She smiled to herself, "Yes, it's me."  
  
A/N: Well sorry if that was too long of a one-shot. This fic was dedicated to purple azures for her birhday since she gave me a fic. Sorry if this sucked, but I did work hard on it. So tell me what you think and flames are welcome. 


End file.
